poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Connor Lacey's Adventures of Cubix: Robots for Everyone
'''Connor Lacey's Adventures of Cubix: Robots for Everyone '''is the 1st YIFM/4Kids crossover made by Connor Lacey. It will appear on Youtube in the near future. Summery When Connor Lacey and Pals have come to Bubbletown, they must help Cubix and his Bottie friends to stop Dr. K and his schemes Episodes # The Unfixable Robot # Electrix # The Underground of Bubble Town # The Iron Chef # Dondon for Dinner # Heat Wave # Hurricane Havoc # Magnetix Personality # K's Kages # Fixed Competition # Office Politix # Kubix!!! (a.k.a. The Doctor's office) # Kulminator (a.k.a. The Unbeatable Robot) # Roller Koaster # The Chipinator # The Incredible Shrinking Robot # Crash Test Pest # Tyrannix # Tomorrow's Robots Today # Media Storm # CirKus # Bubble Town Wishes and EPU Dreams # Klank # The Importance of Being Maximix # War Triangle (a.k.a. The Lost Robots) # Final Showdown (a.k.a The Diehard Machine) Trivia * Ryan F-Freeman and his friends, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock (Pokémon), May, Max, Dawn, Piplup, Iris, Axew, Cilan, Serena, Bonnie, Clemont, Rotom, Lillie, Kiawe, Mallow, Lana, Sophocles, Yugi Moto, Téa Gardner, Tristan Taylor, Joey Wheeler, Bakura Ryou, Serenity Wheeler, Duke Devlin, Seto Kaiba, Mokuba Kaiba, Jaden Yuki, Yubel, Syrus Truesdale, Chumley Huffington, Zane Truesdale, Bastion Misawa, Chazz Princeton, Alexis Rhodes, Blair Flannigan, Tyranno Hassleberry, Aster Phoenix, Adrian Gecko, Axel Brodie, Jesse Anderson, Yusei Fudo, Crow Hogan, Jack Atlas, Akiza Izinski, Leo (Yu-gi-oh! 5D's), Luna (Yu-gi-oh! 5D's), Yuma Tsukamo, Astral, Tori Meadow, Bronk Stone, Flip, Caswell, Kat, Vetrix, Trey, Quattro, Quinton, Reginald Shark Kastle, Dumon, Rio Kastle, Ray Shadows, Alito, Girag, Mizar, Kite Tenjo, Orbital 7, Lillybot, Yuya Sakaki, Zuzu, Declan, Gong, Sora, Ayu, Tatsuya, Futoshi, Yuto, Yugo, Yuri, Thomas, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Shaggy Rogers, Scooby-Doo, Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash and Galvatron (G1) and the Decepticons will guest star in this film. * * Galvatron (G1) and the Decepticons will work for Dr. K * In the episode "War Triangle", Ryvine sets the password with the phrase "I'm Ryvine Sparkle And you're not.". * * In the episode "Media Storm", Ryan scaned Kilobot's DNA * List of Aliens used * Chromastone * Connomus Prime * * * Ryanyu (used by Ryan) * * Cannonbolt * * * * * * Episode transcripts * The Unfixable Robot/Transcript * Electrix/Transcript * The Underground of Bubble Town/Transcript * The Iron Chef/Transcript * Dondon for Dinner/Transcript * Heat Wave/Transcript * Hurricane Havoc/Transcript * Magnetix Personality/Transcript * K's Kages/Transcript * Fixed Competition/Transcript * Office Politix/Transcript * Kubix!!! (a.k.a. The Doctor's office)/Transcript * Kulminator (a.k.a. The Unbeatable Robot)/Transcript * Roller Koaster/Transcript * The Chipinator/Transcript * The Incredible Shrinking Robot/Transcript * Crash Test Pest/Transcript * Tyrannix/Transcript * Tomorrow's Robots Today/Transcript * Media Storm/Transcript * CirKus/Transcript * Bubble Town Wishes and EPU Dreams/Transcript * Klank/Transcript * The Importance of Being Maximix * War Triangle (a.k.a. The Lost Robots)/Transcript * Final Showdown (a.k.a The Diehard Machine)/Transcript Category:Ryantransformer Category:Connor Lacey